Jiminy Cricket Quotes
'Pinocchio 1940 Quotes' * "Pretty, huh? I'll bet a lot of you folks don't believe that. About a wish coming true? Well, I didn't either. Of course, I'm just a cricket singing my way from hearth to hearth, but let me tell you what made me change my mind." * "Good piece of wood too." * "What they can't do these days." * "That won't be easy." * "What are a conscience! I'll tell ya! A conscience is that still small voice people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today." * "Oh, Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket." * "humming Not bad, says I Oh yeah! Ho-ho-ho! Almost forgot about you. Well, Pinoke, maybe you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk." * "All right. Sit down, son. Now you see the world is full of temptations." * "Yep, temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time, but, uh.... even though the right things may seem wrong, sometimes, or sometimes, the wrong things chuckles may be right at the wrong time, or visa versa. throat Understand?" * "Attaboy, Pinoke! And I'm gonna help ya." * "Hey, we're free. Come on, Pinoke." * "That's the stuff, pinoke." * "Now you're talkin'! Come on slowpoke, I'll race ya home!" * "Don't worry son. He probably hasn't gone far." * "Well! This is practically where I came in." * "Well I'll be! chuckling my, my! Solid gold too. Oh I think it's swell!" 'Pinocchio II 2011 Quotes' 'Kingdom Hearts Quotes' * "Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." * "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." * "Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it’s up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" * "Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" * "What in the world are you doing down here?" * "I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the-Pinocchio!" * "Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?" * "Then tell me, what is this?" * "No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!" * "Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!" * "You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" * "He's not with you?" * "Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me." * "Well, shall we go, Sora?" 'Kingdom Hearts II Quotes' * "That was some nap!" * "I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." * "Gee, there's only one sentence... "Thank Naminé." Hmm... I wonder who that is." * "Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!" 'Kingdom Hearts: RE Chain of Memories Quotes' * "Why, I know that voice... Pinocchio? Pinoke, it's you! Come on out!" * "Gee, there's no way you wouldn't find me again. I'm your conscience. And your conscience will always be your guide. Remember?" * "Well, for Pete's sake!" * "Well, I'll be! Geppetto's here, too?" * "Geppetto!" * "You tell me! How does a clockmaker wind up in the belly of a whale?" * "Well, he still tells fibs. But with a little help from me..." * "That boy's a handful! Sora, if you don't mind..." * "Pinocchio! What are you thinking?! You know Geppetto worries when you wander off by yourself." * "Here we go again!" * "So that's why you thought you had to tell a lie." * "No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal?" * "Great! Then your nose won't---" * "Pinocchio, run for it!" * "Pinocchio, are you all right?" * "No, it's too dangerous." * "You should be with Geppetto. No use escaping from Monstro if you two get separated again!" * "It's working! Monstro's gonna sneeze!" * "They're gone. They must've gotten out safely." * "I don't mind being left behind, as long as they're both safe. Maybe Pinocchio doesn't need me after all." * "That little puppet used to have trouble telling right from wrong. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need Jiminy Cricket anymore. Seems like he's got a conscience of his very own." * "Well, what do you know... You might be right." 'Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Quotes' * "That Pinocchio- he must have his poor father worried sick. Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine... Mr. Geppetto's wooden puppet, brought to life by the Blue Fairy! She made his wish for a son come true because he's given so much happiness to others. Now Pinocchio needs me to guide him and be his conscience, so maybe one day, he can be a real- Well, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy. First, you gotta go find Pinoke." * "You can't fool me. You still think we know each other. And you've just about got me thinkin' it, too." * "Did ya say you were really going to help us find Pinocchio?" * "Huh? That's right-name's Jiminy! Jiminy Cricket. But shucks, have we met?" * "Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, Pinocchio comes first." * "Well, I'm almost certain he wandered off with a stranger." * "Hmm...I remember he was dressed in a black coat." * "Well, I'm goin' with ya. Pinocchio's gonna need his conscience, and that's where I come in." * "Pinocchio!" * "Thank goodness. Are you all right? Riku and I looked for ya everywhere." * "Why, Pinocchio, I think ya just might be finally startin' to learn." * "As I live and breathe..." * "Your dark side?" * "Sure. You can't shoulder all by your problems alone, ya know. You must have somebody-a friend you can talk to?" * "You will, Pinocchio. More than you can count." * "Okay!"